Live, Love and Mafia FR
by MissWithlockCullen-MissBrandon
Summary: Voilà les trois choses que vous devez savoir: d'abord, Edward n'est pas seulement un homme de la mafia mais il en ai le patron de la mafia, deuxièmement, j'étais inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui et lui de moi et troisièmement...
1. Resumer

Voilà les trois choses que vous devez savoir: d'abord, Edward n'est pas seulement un homme de la mafia mais il en ai le patron de la mafia, deuxièmement, j'étais inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui et lui de moi et troisièmement, il y avait une partie de lui qui ne me laissera pas, jamais.(Je ne suis pas sure que ma traduction soit bonne.)


	2. Chapter 0 Prologue

Je suis rentrée après une longue journée de travail, et après avoir accrochée mon manteau dans le placard, je suis retournée voir si j'avais fermé la porte d'entrée. J'avais ce sentiment nouveau. Ce sentiment que vous avez lorsque vous pensez qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière vous, épiant chacun de vos pas. Cela se rapprochait de ce moment-là, encore, quand j'aurais fui dans une autre ville pour éviter d'être retrouvée par _lui_.  
Je me promenais dans la maison pour m'assurer que les fenêtres étaient fermées. Une fois que j'étais satisfaite, j'allais changer mon uniforme de serveuse pour quelque chose de plus ample et confortable. Je n'aimais pas travailler dans la restauration. Je voulais revenir à l'enseignement, mais _il_ savait que j'aimais enseigner, donc je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je devais être prudente.  
Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine afin de me faire une salade pour le dîner. Je ne pouvais toujours pas me défaire de ce sentiment terrifiant, alors j'attrapais un peu de jus de pomme; le jus de pomme aidait toujours à me détendre. Je me versais un verre et me dirigeais vers le salon pour regarder la télé. C'est là que je m'arrêtais dans mon élan. J'étais tellement choquée que j'ai laissé tomber la vaisselle de mes mains.

Assis, en face de moi, c'était _lui_ : l'homme à qui j'avais donné cinq ans de ma vie, l'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. _Edward_. Je ne pouvais pas le croire ... Je... Je ... Je devais sortir d'ici. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas le faire, mais je devais essayer. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais tétanisée sur place, trop abasourdi pour me déplacer, ou même fuir.

«Isabella, mon amour, je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense? Hmm? Où tu étais putain ? Je t'ai cherché ces six derniers mois. Je pense que tu me dois une explication. " Oh mon Dieu, il était furieux.

«Je ... Je ... Je» j'étais toujours tétanisée, en état de choc. Je ne pouvais même pas parler. Que pouvais-je lui dire? Je me suis retournée et je suis partie en courant vers la porte.

J'ai sprinté vers la porte et ai essayé de défaire les trois verrous. Je suis arrivé au dernier pensant que j'étais peut-être sur le point de sortir, contre toute attente, mais j'aurais dû le connaître mieux que ça.

Quand je tournais le verrou et commençais à ouvrir la porte, elle se referma. Edward m'attrapa par le bras, me retournant face à lui, et me poussa contre la porte.

«Et où pensais-tu aller ?» criait-il. «Pensais-tu vraiment qu'après tout ce temps, je voudrais simplement te laissez partir? Putain non. Tu ne me quitteras pas. Tu es ma putain de femme! Compris?» Il saisit ma main gauche et la mit devant mon visage. «Tu vois ce que c'est? Même si tu sais que tu es mienne! Après tout ce temps, tu as toujours gardé la bague au doigt! Tu appartiens à moi et a moi seul.»

Il m'avait poussé contre la porte, et il c'était appuyé contre moi. Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir et je sus qu'il l'avait senti, mon ventre de sept mois de grossesse; même si j'étais enceinte de sept mois, cela ne se voyait pas beaucoup. Pendant une minute, il resta bouche bée je savais que ce n'était que le début, il allait devenir furieux.

«Y a t-il quelque chose que tu voulais me dire, Isabella?» me dit-il avec un ton d'avertissement. Mince, il était vraiment énervé.

«Je ... Je ... euh, je suis enceinte.» Eh bien voilà qui était enthousiaste.

«Pas de merde putain, Bella!»a t-il crié. «Qui putain, de qui est t'il?»

Maintenant, j'étais aussi énervée. Comment osait-t-il! Comment osait-t-il insinuer que cet enfant ne sois pas le sien!

«De toi espèce de trou du cul! Tu sais que qu'il est de toi putain, salaud!» J'essayais de me défaire de son emprise. Ugh! Parfois, je ne supportais pas d'être près de lui!

«Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à ce que tu dis. Comment diable suis-je censé savoir que c'est le mien? Tu es partie merde, Bella, que suis-je sensé penser?»

«Eh bien, tu devrais penser que je t'aime trop pour tricher avec toi!»

Avec ça, il se crispa, on se crispa tous les deux. Je venais de reconnaître que je l'aimais encore. Nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Puis, soudain, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes et je ne pouvais pas lui résister.

C'était comme si ça faisait une éternité que nous ne nous étions pas embrassés. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû le laisser m'embrasser, mais je ne pouvais pas le nier, je l'aimais encore.

Edward arrêta le baiser. «Nous rentrons à la maison, et sur la route tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu t'es enfuis, enceinte de notre enfant.»

«Non, Edward, je ne viens pas avec toi.» Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière, je ne voulais pas. L'entreprise de sa vie c'était la Mafia. Je ne pouvais le voir que deux fois par semaine, si j'avais de la chance. Notre enfant ne serait pas élevé autour de son emploi du temps et ne serait pas exposé à la vie mafieuse.

«Nous allons voir.» dit-il, tirant mon bras. «Nous partons. Maintenant !»

Suite à cela, il me tira à l'extérieur et me jeta dans la voiture blindée qui nous attendait. Je me suis assise là, dans la voiture, refusant de le regarder. Il a continué à me demander pourquoi je l'avais quitté et pourquoi j'avais fui alors que j'étais enceinte de notre enfant. J'ai refusé de répondre. Bien sûr, cela le rendait furieux. Il a saisi mon visage brutalement et le tourna pour que je sois face à lui. «Réponds-moi quand je te parle» dit-il, sa ton m'avertissant de ne pas le tester.

Je suppose que je devrais commencer par le début afin que vous sachiez comment j'en suis arrivée là.

Eh bien tout a commencé il y a cinq ans ...

* * *

**_Je tien a remercier merryXmas pour la correction de ce chapitre ^^_**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chose que vous devez savoir****:**

**Bella****: 20 ans**

**Edward****: 26 ans**

Chapitre 1:

Je suppose que, peut-être, je devrais commencer par le début, afin vous sachiez comment j'en suis arrivé à cette situation.

Eh bien, tout a commencé il y a cinq ans, quand je suis allé dans cet hot club de New York avec deux de mes amies, Jessica et Angela. Nous venions de terminer nos examens et on était allées célébrer ça.

Nous sommes rentrées, et une fois à l'intérieur, nous avons décidé de commencer la nuit en portant un toast à la fin de nos tests, du moins pour cette année. Nous avons commandé trois shooters de vodka chacune, et j'ai commencé.

« Ici pour la fin de l'année scolaire », ai je dit alors que nous levions nos verres buvions.

« Ici pour la fin de notre deuxième année », a renchéris Jessica. Nous avons descendu le deuxième shooter.

Suite à ça, Angela souleva son verre et dit: « Ici pour un été passionnant! » Nous avons encore soulevé nos verres et bu l'alcool.

« Allons danser! » a hurlé Jessica pour couvrir la musique. Elle s'est tournée et est partie vers la piste de danse tandis que nous suivions. Bien entendu, sa Royale Maladroite (moi) ne pouvait pas le faire sans marcher directement dans quelque chose…ou, en l'occurrence, quelqu'un.

« Oh mon Dieu. Je suis désolé ! Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention ! Je peux payer pour le nettoyage de votre chemise. » Je m'étais excusée quand j'avais remarqué que j'avais renversé sa boisson. J'ai regardé autour à la recherche d'Angela et Jessica, mais elles étaient introuvable.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas; il n'y a pas de problème. Cependant, vous pourriez le faire en me laissant vous payer un coup à boire. » dit l'homme.

J'allais poliment décliner son invitation, mais lorsque je l'ai regardé, j'ai vu le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu. Il avait des cheveux de bronze et d'impressionnants yeux verts. Il était sexy dans son pantalon noir et sa chemise émeraude, parfaitement assorti à ses yeux.

« Alors, Qu'en dites-vous? Puis-je vous payer une boisson? »

« Um, non c'est bon. J'ai eu assez bu pour ce soir, je vous remercie. » ai-je répondu. Puis, je me suis tournée et ai commencé à m'éloigner Qu'est un mec comme lui voudrait d'une fille comme moi? Il était probablement un talentueux homme d'affaires, alors que je n'étais qu'une pauvre étudiante.

« Attends! » a t'il crié, me rattrapant.

Je me suis retournée « Oui? »

« Pourrais-je te demander ton nom? »

Mon nom? Pourquoi voudrait-il mon nom? « Uhm, c'est Bella. »

« Bella » a-t-il répété à voix basse. Wow, j'avais vraiment aimé comment il avait prononcé mon nom « Je suis Edward, » dit-il, « C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. »

« C'est, hum, un plaisir de te rencontrer également » ai-je répondu. « Je suis encore désolé pour tout à l'heure, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je paye pour le nettoyage de ta chemise ? »

« Non, non c'est bon. Vraiment, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'en ai plein d'autres. Cependant, si tu ne me permets pas de te payer un verre, peut être aurais-je le plaisir de danser avec une belle demoiselle, telle que toi? »

Il pensait que j'étais belle? Il essayé juste probablement de me mettre dans son lit. Mais, oh, j'étais ici pour m'amuser. « J'imagine que c'est bon » ai-je répondu.

« Super » dit-il, en m'offrant un sourire en coin. Oh mon Dieu, il était tellement sex.

Il prit ma main et nous conduisit à la piste de danse. Il se tourna face à moi, et nous avons commencé à danser. Mon Dieu, je ne pouvais pas croire je dansais avec cette homme magnifique. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Notre corps ont commencé à se rapprocher. Bientôt, nous étions collé l'un contre l'autre. Normalement, je n'aurais pas fait quelque chose comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il était irrésistible.

« Ça te dérange pas si on va s'asseoir un moment ? Il commence à faire chaud ici. » a-t-il demandé en se penchant au bout d'un certain temps.

« Bien sûr » ai-je répondu, certaine d'avoir rougi.

Il prit encore une fois ma main, et nous avons fait notre chemin jusqu'à une table vide dans le coin, où c'était plus calme. Nous nous sommes assis l'un en face de l'autre.

« Alors, Bella, d'où es-tu? Que fais-tu la vie? » il voulait en savoir plus sur moi?

« Je viens d'une petite ville appelée Forks à Washington. Je suis actuellement étudiante. Je suis venue ici, après la mort de mes parents, pour aller l'Université de Columbia pour un diplôme d'enseignement. Et toi, d'où viens-tu, Edward? » J'aimais dire son nom.

Il sourit. « Eh bien je suis né et ai grandi ci, à New York. Je suis aussi allé à Columbia mais pour un diplôme en économie. Que fais-tu ici ce soir? Ne devrais tu pas étudier pour les examens finaux ? »

« Nous venons de terminer nos examens. Nous sommes sorties pour célébrer ça ce soir. »

« Nous ? » il a dit et un froncement de sourcils apparu sur son visage.

« Oui, mes amis et moi. Toutes les trois ensemble nous allons prendre un appartement hors du campus l'année prochaine » Pourquoi lui ai-je parlé de ça ? Il s'en fichait sans doute.

« J'ai un ami dans l'immobilier. Elle est en fait belle-sœur, et je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait vous trouver un endroit formidable près de l'école pour un bon prix. »

« Non c'est bon, tu n'as pas à t'occuper de ça. Tu viens juste de me rencontrer. »

« Non, Bella, je le veux. Permets-moi ? Voilà, je vais te donner sa carte et tu peux l'appeler si tu en as envie. Mentionnes juste mon nom et elle t'obtiendra une bonne affaire, » dit-il, me donnant la carte.

« C'est très généreux à toi. Je te remercie, Edward. » Wow, je ne pouvais pas le croire. Il était tellement gentil avec moi, et je venais seulement de le rencontrer.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, Bella. Ça ne me gêne pas du tout. » il me gratifia de son sourire en coin. Je me demande si quelqu'un pouvait résister à ce sourire.

« Bella! »

Je tournais la tête et vis Angela m'appelant, et me signalant qu'il était temps de partir.

« On dirait que tu dois y aller. Ça ne me gênerais pas de te ramener chez toi si tu souhaites rester plus longtemps, » dit-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

Je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps. Je sais qu'il était très gentil et qu'il agissait comme un gentleman en ce moment, j'étais prudente sur ces choses-là. Pour tout ce que je savais, il povrait être un meurtrier ou quelque chose du genre, bien que j'en doute.

« Non, je devrais rentrer. Je te remercie pour ce soir, j'ai passé un agréable moment. » Je suis partie vers mes amies.

« Attends Bella! »

Je me suis tourné pour affronter Edward. « Oui? »

« Pourrais-je avoir ton numéro? J'aimerais t'inviter à dîner une autre fois, si ça te va. »

« Ça me va ! » ai-je dit rapidement, avant de rougir. Maintenant qu'il doit probablement penser que je suis désespérée.

« Super ! » a-t-il dit. Oh dieu! Encore une fois avec un sourire en coin !

« Voici mon numéro, » ai je répondu alors que je l'écrivais sur une serviette.

Il l'a pris et l'a mis dans sa poche. « Merci beaucoup. Je t'appellerais plus tard. »

« Bien » ai-je dit alors que je lui souriais. J'espérais qu'il appellerait vraiment. Je me suis tournée et ai couru vers Angela.

« Jessica est dehors pour nous trouver un taxi » dit Angela en me jetant un coup d'œil. « Alors qui était ce canon ? »

« Edward. Je lui suis rentré dedans en quelque sorte. » ai-je dit, rougissant.

« Ah Bella! » dit-elle en riant « Qu' allons-nous faire de toi ? »

« Ben d'abord vous pouvez me ramener chez moi » ai-je répondu.

Elle rit alors que nous partions rejoindre Jessica.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivais à la maison, j'étais épuisée. Je n'aurais aucun mal à dormir ce soir. Alors que je me couchais, mon téléphone a sonné.

_Qui __appelait__ à deux heures du matin? _Ai-je pensé alors que je répondais.

« Oui ? »

« _Bella?__ »_

« Oui? Qui est-ce ? »

« _C'est Edward »_

Il avait appelé! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiote.

« Bonjour, Edward. »

« _Désolé de__ je __t'__app__el__e__r__ si tard mais je ne pouvai__s pas attendre. J'espère que je ne t'a__i pas __réveillée. __Je voulais simplement __te__ souhaiter __une __bon__ne nuit, puisque je ne l'__a__i __pas __fait avant au club. »_

« Merci, Edward. C'est très gentil. Ne t'inquiètes pas j'étais encore debout. »

« Bien_. Eh bien, je vais __te laisser te reposer. »_

« D'accord. Bonne nuit, Edward. »

« _Bonne nuit__, belle Bella. »_

J'ai encore une fois souris alors que je raccrochais. Comment pourrais-je jamais aller dormir maintenant?

* * *

**Encore Merci a merryXmas pour la correction de ce chapitre**


	4. Chapter 2

La dernière fois:

_« Bien. Eh bien, je vais te laisser te reposer. »_

_« D'accord. Bonne nuit, Edward. »_

_« Bonne nuit, belle Bella. »_

_J'ai encore une fois souris alors que je raccrochais. Comment pourrais-je jamais aller dormir maintenant?_

Chapitre 2:

Je me réveillais avec un sourire sur le visage, bien que je n'aie eu que 3 heures de sommeil. Comment pourrais-je ne pas sourire après la nuit dernière ? J'avais rencontré l'homme le plus beau qui ai jamais existé, et il _m'_avait demandé mon numéro. _Et_ il avait appelé!

J'avais hâte qu'il rappelle je voulais le voir vite. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui que je trouvais irrésistible. Je devais beaucoup l'aimer, parce habituellement quand je me réveillais j'étais grincheuse et voulais immédiatement une tasse de café. Mais pas maintenant, maintenant, je voulais me rappeler d'hier soir et penser davantage à Edward.

Je décidais de me lever et de démarrer la machine à café ainsi que de faire un petit déjeuner. Je pensais faire des pancakes aujourd'hui. J'allais dans la cuisine, essayant du mieux que je pouvais de rester silencieuse pour ne pas réveiller Angela ou son petit ami, Ben. Ils avaient eu la gentillesse de me laisser rester ici avec eux depuis j'épargnais l'argent que j'avais pour payer l'université bien qu'une généreuse part des frais de scolarité me soit offerte.

Je m'en sortais bien; en particulier avec l'argent que mes parents m'avaient laissée après leur mort. Mais j'essayais de garder mon argent pour les choses importantes, car je passais tout mon temps à étudier et n'avait pas d'emploi. J'essayais de finir d'abord l'école, et après de m'inquiéter du monde du travail.

J'avais hâte de commencer à enseigner. J'aimais travailler avec les enfants. Je comptais enseigner dans une école primaire quelque part ici, à New New-York ou ailleurs s'ils m'offraient une bonne paye.

Je sortis les ingrédients pour faire le petit déjeuner après avoir mis en marche la cafetière, et commençais à les mélanger ensemble.

Dès que j'avais terminé, Angela et Ben sortaient de leur chambre pour manger.

"Ça sent _tellement_ bon!" complimentais Ben.

"Merci, Ben," dis-je avec un sourire, "J'essaye juste de mériter ma place ici."

"Tu n'en a vraiment pas besoin, je t'ai invitée à rester ici comme une invitée pour l'été. Bien que, tout de même, cela ne me dérange pas si tu fais le petit déjeuner tous les jours. Déjeuner et dîner également" dit Ben, en frottant son estomac.

"Il n'y a vraiment pas de problème, Ben, cela ne me dérange pas du tout" lui répondis-je.

Nous nous sommes assis à table, parlant de notre week-end et de ce que nous prévoyions pour la semaine. J'allais passer la majeure partie de mon été à étudier.

Nous avons terminé nos pancakes et Angela s'est proposée pour laver la vaisselle. Après quelques protestations de ma part, elle m'a néanmoins forcée à sortir de la cuisine.

Je décidais que j'allais faire une machine. Je commençais à trier mes vêtements lorsque mon téléphone a sonné. J'ai couru vers lui et ai répondu.

"Bonjour ?» ai-je dit excitée.

"_Bonjour, Bella"_

"Oh" soufflais-je, un peu déçue, "Bonjour, Mike."

"_Je me demandais si tu voulais aller dîner ce soir avec moi."_

Je levais les yeux au ciel "Je suis désolé Mike, mais je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressé par toi de cette façon. Mais je suis sûre que Jessica sera ravie d'y aller avec toi. Tu devrais lui demander."

"Oh…ok."

"Eh bien je dois y aller, bye" ai-je dit rapidement, essayant de me débarrasser de lui.

"Atten_ –"_

J'ai rapidement raccroché. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Je reposais mon téléphone et retournais à ma lessive. Je venais juste d'attraper un T-shirt, commençant mon tri avant que le téléphone ne recommence à sonner.

J'allais le chercher et décrochais "Ecoute, je ne veux vraiment pas aller à un dîner avec toi"

"_Bien et pourquoi n'irions-nous pas voir un film au lieu de cela alors?"_

Merde.

C'était Edward.

"Oh non, je suis vraiment désolée, je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre!" je me mordais les lèvres, me giflant mentalement de ne pas avoir vérifié le nom de l'appelant, tout en me tapant le front.

"_Devrais-je être inquiéter par cet autre essayant de voler la fille j'essaie de draguer?"_

Il tente de me draguer ?

"Non, tu n'as pas besoin de t'en inquiéter" ai-je dit rapidement, "je ne suis pas intéressé par lui de toute façon."

"_Bien c'est bon à savoir. Donc tu envisages toujours d'aller à un dîner avec moi?"_

"Oui! Je veux dire bien sûr, ça à l'air bien" hum, super maintenant je passais pour une désespérée.

Je l'ai entendu rire de l'autre côté du téléphone.

"_Excellent. Et si je venais te chercher ce soir, disons autour de sept heures?"_

"Parfait," ai-je répondu. Sept heures n'arriverait pas assez vite.

"_Merveilleux. Je te vois ce soir alors."_

"Ouais, je te vois ce soir."

Je lui donnais mon adresse, puis nous nous sommes dit au revoir.

J'étais tellement excitée par ce soir! Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais porter ce soir, et décidais ensuite que je devrais probablement demander de l'aide à Angela. Je voulais paraître belle ce soir, et, en fait, j'étais nulle pour choisir mes habits moi-même. Si je pouvais porter un jogging et un débardeur partout, alors je le ferais certainement.

"Angela!"

* * *

Sept heures approchais à grand pas et je commençais à me sentir vraiment nerveuse. Et s'il décidait qu'il ne m'aimait pas ? Et si je faisais quelque chose d'embarrassant ? Et si je tombais la tête la première ? Je _portais_ des talons de huit centimètres. Bella Swan avec talons est un désastre qui attend que le pire se produise.

Je devais arrêter de penser à ça. Il fallait que tâche d'avoir un bon moment avec Edward. J'allais profiter de cette nuit.

Je regardais dans le miroir pour m'examiner. Je portais une robe qui m'arrivait au genou avec un corselet gris qui devenait une jupe noire. J'avais gardé mes cheveux ondulés. Je n'avais qu'un minimum de maquillage. J'avais donné à mes yeux un regard "charbonneux", et mis un peu de brillant à lèvres sur celles-ci et c'était tout.

Alors que je posais la touche finale la sonnette a retenti et mon cœur a raté un battement. Je m'examinais une fois de plus dans le miroir et allais rapidement vers la porte. Quand j'y arrivais, je passais ma main dans mes cheveux et lissais ma robe.

J'ai ouvert la porte pour y trouver Edward, portant un pantalon noir et une chemise grise dont les boutons du haut n'étaient pas fermés. Ses cheveux étaient dans le même désordre si sexy qu'au club. Je lui ai souri.

Edward sourit également et montra ses bras, où se trouvait une douzaine de belles roses rouges.

"Tu es magnifique, Bella."

Je pouvais me sentir rougir. "Merci." Ai-je dit en me mordant les lèvres. "Je vais les mettre dans un vase et nous pourrons y aller. Entre et fais comme chez toi."

J'étais contente qu'Angela et Ben aient décidé d'aller dîner eux aussi. Nous avions l'endroit pour nous tous seuls et je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter d'Angela posant pleins questions à Edward. Elle a toujours clamé qu'elle me protégerait, mais parfois cela devenait vraiment embarrassant.

Je le laissais entrer et filais dans la cuisine. Edward avait décidé de me suivre. Il prit place à la table alors qu'il m'observait sortir un vase et le remplir d'eau. J'y mis les roses puis ai regardé Edward.

"Prêt à y aller ?" ai-je demandé.

"Oui. C'est bon, on peut partir ?" a-t-il interrogé, me tendant son bras.

"Bien sûr." ai-je dit. Je me sentais tellement vertigineuse à l'intérieur. J'étais sur le point d'aller dîner avec Edward, l'homme le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu.

* * *

La route jusqu'au restaurant avait été sympa. Il m'a posé quelques questions, mais durant la plus grande partie du voyage nous sommes restés silencieux, mais c'était un silence plaisant.

Quand nous sommes arrivés au restaurant, un très coûteux avais-je remarqué, il a conduit la voiture vers l'avant et a remis les clés au groom alors qu'il marchait de mon côté pour m'ouvrir la porte. Il m'a souri alors qu'il me tendait sa main pour m'aider à sortir. Je lui ai souri et l'ai prise. Je pouvais m'habituer à ça.

Nous avons monté les escaliers et sommes rentrés. Nous sommes allés à l'endroit où se trouvait une hôtesse et elle a pris nos noms.

"Vous avez une réservation ?" demanda-t-elle, me lançant un regard avant de se tourner vers Edward.

Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer; je trouvais moi-même difficile de ne le regarder tout le temps. Je n'appréciais cependant pas.

"Oui" dit Edward, me regardant avec un sourire. Il se tourna vers l'hôtesse. "Le nom est Edward Masen"

Dès qu'il dit son nom l'hôtesse s'est statufiée. Elle l'a regardé effrayée. Bizarre.

"De – bien sûr! Par ici Mr. Masen" elle ne le regardait plus regardant plutôt ses chaussures.

Avais-je manqué quelque chose?

Nous l'avons suivi jusqu'à une salle privée dans le fond. La table était petite et intime avec quelques bougies au centre.

"Est -est-ce que ça vous va ?" a demandé l'hôtesse.

"Merveilleux. Ce sera tout, merci," a dit Edward en marchant vers la table.

Edward m'a tirée la chaise et je me suis assise. Il est resté une minute derrière moi. J'aurais juré avoir senti ses doigts passer sur mon épaule et dans mon dos. Je me mordais les lèvres; je devais avoir rêvée.

Edward est allé vers sa chaise et s'est assis gracieusement. En fait tout ce que je l'avais vu faire étais très gracieux.

Il m'a souri et a pris une gorgée de l'eau qui était déjà mise sur la table pour nous. J'ai souri et fis la même chose.

"Alors, c'est quoi l'histoire avec l'hôtesse? Elle semblait presque avoir… peur de toi." L'ai-je interrogé.

"Je ne suis pas sûr. C'était plutôt bizarre" dit-il avec un air étrange sur son visage.

"Oh."

Nous sommes restés assis, nous regardant. Ce n'était pas gênant; je ne pouvais simplement pas détourner le regard. La façon dont il me regardait, cependant, me faisait penser j'avais quelque chose sur le visage. J'espérais vraiment que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Le garçon est venu prendre notre commande. Edward a demandé un steak et j'ai décidé de prendre les pâtes. Edward a également demandé un vin très coûteux qui n'était pas sur le menu. Lorsque le serveur est parti je me suis tournée vers Edward.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, Edward?" Il devait avoir eu un emploi avec un important revenu pour pouvoir se payer tout ça.

"Je travaille pour une grande société. Je l'ai en fait reprise après que mon père ait démissionné. En fait elle a toujours appartenu à ma famille."

"Won, donc tu as décidé de suivre les pas de ton père?"

"Eh bien mon frère aîné, Emmett, était censé hériter de l'entreprise, mais il a décidé de se lancer dans le football professionnel. Il est actuellement marié à l'agent immobilier dont je t'ai parlé."

"Attend, tu es le frère _de_ l'Emmett Masen ? Ben en est un grand fan."

"Ben?"

"Oh, Ben est le copain de mon amie Angela. Il nous permet à Angela et moi de rester chez lui pendant l'été."

"Tu n'as pas ton propre appart'?"

"Eh bien, non. Pas l'été du moins. Mais Angela, Jessica, et moi allons louer un appartement ensemble quand l'école commencera."

"D'accord. Tu as dit que tu voulais être enseignante, exact?"

"Oui", ai-je dit avec un sourire "J'en ai vraiment envie. J'adore les enfants et je suis impatiente de commencer à enseigner."

"Je pense que tu feras un excellent professeur, Bella." A-t-il dit avec encore ce sourire en coin.

Je ne serais jamais capable de résister à ce sourire.

"Merci, Edward. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi."

Nos plats sont arrivés et nous avons commencé à manger.

"Qu'en penses-tu?" m'a demandé Edward.

"C'est délicieux."

"Et le vin?"

"Le vin est merveilleux, le meilleur que je n'ai eu depuis un certain temps."

"Bien, je suis content." Il m'a souri.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui sourire aussi. Je pouvais tomber amoureuse de cet homme. J'étais peut-être déjà en train de tomber amoureuse de lui.

* * *

Nous étions assis dans la voiture en face de mon appartement. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de partir maintenant.

"J'ai passé un très agréable moment" lui ai-je dit. Et c'était le cas.

"J'en suis heureux, Bella. Moi aussi."

Nous étions assis là maladroitement, ne sachant pas quoi faire ensuite.

"Ça ne te gênerais pas si on marche un peu" me demanda Edward. "Je ne veux pas cette nuit finisse déjà."

Je lui souris "Tu lis dans mon esprit, Edward."

Nous sommes sortis de la voiture, et il m'a offert son bras encore une fois, et je l'ai pris.

Nous avons marché sur le chemin en direction du parc près l'appartement. C'était une nuit sans nuage, et donc on pouvait voir les étoiles.

"Won c'est magnifique."

"C'est assez beau, mais je ne pourrais pas vraiment dire magnifique avec toi juste à mes côtés."

J'ai rougi et ai mordu mes lèvres, me tournant pour faire face à Edward qui était déjà tourné vers moi.

"Oh," ai-je dit.

"Je le pensais, Bella. Tu es magnifique, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Je sais que nous n'avons eu qu'un rendez-vous mais j'aimerais t'emmener à beaucoup plus. Je ne te demande d'être tout de suite ma petite amie je ne veux pas aller trop vite. Je voudrais toutefois que tu saches que je suis intéressé par toi. Je peux m'imaginer tomber amoureux de toi. Je suis peut-être déjà en train de tomber amoureux."

Il m'avait ôté les mots de la bouche. Je savais que nous n'avions été qu'à un rendez-vous, et je ne le connaissais pas bien, mais je me sentais connectée à lui.

"Je pense que je pourrais aussi tomber amoureuse, Edward."

Edward sourit. "Bien, je suis content."

Nous avons été silencieux pendant une minute, ne sachant trop quoi dire maintenant.

"Bella?"

"Oui, Edward?"

"Est – Est-ce que ça te gênerais beaucoup si je t'embrassais maintenant ?"

Je me mordis les lèvres à nouveau. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas crier "OUI! EMBRASSE MOI!' à plein poumons.

"J'aimerais beaucoup." Ai-je dit en rougissant.

Il se pencha vers moi lentement, en prenant mon visage entre ses mains chaudes. Il s'est penché un peu afin que je puisse atteindre ses lèvres. J'ai fermé les yeux et ai accroché mes mains autour de son cou.

Nos lèvres se sont touchées et c'était merveilleux. Le baiser a commencé doucement et lentement avant de devenir plus rapide et passionné. Il m'a tiré pour nous rapprocher afin que nos corps soient plus proches, comme ils l'étaient lorsque nous avions dansé. J'ai passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'il s'attaquait à mon cou.

Nous nous sommes embrassés pendant longtemps, et j'en ai aimé chaque minute. Ses lèvres étaient douces et lisses. Il embrassait_ très_ bien.

Il s'est reculé lentement pour que nous puissions respirer. Mes yeux étaient encore fermés alors que je l'ai senti me donner un baiser de plus. Il s'est reculé et j'ai ouvert les yeux.

"Wow," ai-je dit.

"Ouais. Wow"

Nous sommes restés comme ça pour une minute encore, reconnectant nos esprits, avant de retourner vers l'appartement.

Lorsque nous avons atteint la porte, je me suis tournée vers lui.

"Et bien bonne nuit, Edward. J'ai passé un excellent moment."

"Moi aussi" a-t-il dit "Tu es libre demain? Nous pourrions encore sortir ?"

J'ai rougi. "J'adorerais ça."

Il m'a offert ce sourire en coin. "Bien, je t'appellerais demain pour les détails."

"Ça a l'air formidable. Je te verrai demain alors."

"Oui" a t'-il dit, toujours en souriant.

Il m'a rapproché et m'a embrassé encore une fois. Je pouvais m'habituer à ça.

Edward a arrêté le baiser; je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu le faire. Si je pouvais l'embrasser toute la journée, je le ferais.

"Alors à demain" a-t-il murmuré, frottant son nez contre le mien.

"Oui à demain" ai-je murmuré en retour.

J'ai trouvé difficile de m'éloigner et de rentrer à l'appartement. Je l'ai cependant fait.

Je me suis retourné et ai souri. "Bonne nuit"

"Bonne nuit Bella."

J'ai fermé la porte en souriant et ai marché jusqu'à ma chambre.

Je me suis mise en pyjama et ai sauté dans le lit. Soupirant, j'ai tiré la couverture sur moi et ai essayé de m'endormir.

_Quelle_ nuit.

* * *

**Je tiens a m'excuser pour le retard de la publication et je tiens aussi a remercier merryxmas pour la correction de ce chapitre ^.^**

**Et je vous dit a bientot pour le Chapitre 3**


	5. Chapter PUB 1

_Désoler mais ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une pub_

_C'est bien de traduire des fiction nous adorons cela mais,nous aimons aussi écrire, donc bientôt nous écrirons une fiction a 4 main All Magic (vampire et autre truc mythique), nous vous donnons le résumer, et cette fic ce nommes: les protecteur, les chasseur et les vampire._

* * *

**Résumer/Prologue: Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 17 ans et je suis une apprentis protectrice ou apprenti faucheuse d'âme, je vais vous expliquer ce qu'est un protecteur. Il faut savoir que dans le monde il éxiste beaucoup d'être magiques, la plus par ont des origine grec, comme mon mentor Calia Olimpius ou Shita comme l'appel les autre, je vous parlerai d'elle plus tard, comme je le disait il y a beaucoup d'être magique dans le monde et les faucheur d'âme en font partie. Nous somme en faite classer en deux catégories les simple et les protecteur, les simple son des faucheur qui sont neutre les seuls objets et caractéristique qui les différencie des protecteur sont leurs fauche pour seul objet, il ne possède plus d'âme ne sont autoriser a ressentir que la peur pour sentiment. Alors que les protecteur possède leur âme , une epée en plus et peuvent reprendre forme « humaine » a leur guise. Comme dit Calia « Il te reste des chose a apprendre et a découvrir que tu ne trouvera pas dans mes bouquin, comme pour chacun de nous, nous découvrons et apprenons tous les jours ». Ce que je ne savait pas c'est que c'est dans cette petite bourgade de Forks où vie mon père que j'allait apprendre et découvrir l'amour, l'amitié et l'existance des...**

* * *

_Dite moi ce que vous en pensé SVP._

_Et voici le lien:_

_fanfiction . net/s/6863753/1/les_protecteur_les_chasseur_et_les_vampire ( enlever les espace)_


End file.
